Ree-Dur's Complaint Department
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Jaune and Ruby are given a new job, a job listening to characters from my other stories complain about the lack of updates and other things.
1. Prologue

The sound of computer keys being tapped filled a large room. The room had four walls, but two were made of glass, inside the room chairs and coffee tables lined the glass walls and were also in the center of the room, there was also a coffee maker and corner with things for kids to play with, there were two people sitting next to each other at a desk facing the room.

"Jaune?" One of the people asked in a contained tone, turning to face the person next to them.

"Yes Ruby?" Jaune asked back, without turning away from the computer he was using.

"...Do you know what's happening?" Was the hesitant question from Ruby.

"What do you mean?" Jaune continued to type.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Ruby admitted.

Jaune stopped typing. "Do you mean in this office?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." Ruby answered.

"Where do you think you should be?"

"Beacon."

"And what do you do at Beacon?" The question came out as soon as Ruby answered, Jaune even turned to face Ruby with a weird look in his eyes.

"We train to fight Grimm?" Ruby answered with confusion. "You know this, Jaune."

Jaune jumped out his chair and engulfed the still sitting Ruby in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" Jaune shouted as he lifted Ruby from her seat and shook her.

"Ah! Whoa! Put me down!" Ruby screamed.

"Oh, sorry." Jaune then put Ruby back into her seat.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry, it's just you knew about Beacon and Grimm! I thought I went crazy during a lunch break or something." Jaune confessed.

"What?"

"I thought I went crazy during a lunch break and got lost in some delusion where I was some kind of warrior, but then I came back to my senses and I lost my memories of this world, but if you know about Beacon and Grimm then that means it was real!" Jaune finished explaining with a smile.

"If you though you lost your memories, what were you typing?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! When I thought Beacon was just something from my head, I wrote down everything I remembered from it, but I'm bad with names and faces, so only a few people had names and descriptions." Jaune said and he turned his computer monitor to face Ruby.

"Why were you doing that?" Ruby asked as she read the screen.

"I thought it'd make a cool story." Jaune gave a shrug with his answer.

"Huh, neat, but back to the issue at hand, we have no idea what we're doing here. We should look for clues." Ruby said and examined the desk they were at.

It was long, it reached one end of the wall and went out to the middle of the room where it curved inwards. On the desk were two computers, a tray of blank paper, a bell, a few pens, more typical office junk, with some miscellaneous objects scattered around.

As Ruby searched the desk, Jaune checked his clothes.

Jaune was wearing black slacks and a pale blue dress shirt with a loose dark blue tie around his neck.

When he couldn't find anything in his pockets he turned to Ruby.

Ruby was wearing a light pink blouse and a black pencil skirt with a slit on the side and black leggings underneath.

"Aha!" Ruby shouted suddenly. "I've found something!" She said as she turned to face Jaune with a post-it note in hand.

"What's it say?"

"'Most complaints could be answered by typing in the Title and reading the Notes.'" Ruby read off the post-it note.

_Ring!_

Someone rang the bell, Ruby and Jaune turned to them.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted them.

"Penny!" Ruby shouted, and tried to jump over the desk to give Penny a hug, but she bounced off an invisible barrier above the desk. "Ow." Ruby groaned when she landed, then she shook her head and asked. "What are you doing here Penny?"

"I came to welcome you." Penny said, chipper as ever.

"Do you know where we are?" Ruby asked her friend.

"Affirmative, we are in [Ree-Dur's Complaint Department]." Penny answered.

"Who's Reader? And why are we here?" Ruby asked patiently.

While Ruby was questioning Penny, Jaune mumbled to himself. "I haven't felt this lost since I came to Beacon."

"Ree-Dur controls reality as we know it, but Ree-Dur isn't great at managing realities, with some being ignored, others being killed and most never being born. You are here, in a new reality, to listen to complaints and answer questions." Penny informed Ruby.

"Wha-" Ruby was going to ask another question.

"I am sorry, but I must depart now." Penny interrupted and started walking away.

"Wha- Wait Penny!" Ruby called out and tried chasing after Penny, but the barrier held her back. "I need my questions answered!" She shouted.

Penny didn't stop walking.

Ruby slumped down and sighed.

"At least we know what we are supposed to do." Jaune tried comforting her.

{Prologue End.}


	2. Different

After reluctantly getting back in her chair, Ruby waited, but then she got bored, so she started doodling.

Jaune was playing Minesweeper.

_Ring!_

The Bell rang.

Ruby looked up from her doodle. "Jaune?" The word left her mouth.

"What is it Ruby?" Jaune asked but kept his eyes on the screen, he only had a few squares left.

"I believe she was addressing me." A different Jaune said, gaining the attention of the Jaune at the desk.

"What!?" Jaune shouted as he jumped from his seat and looked at the other Jaune in shock. This other Jaune looked different, he looked more serious and was dressed like a prince and a knight.

"I think this is his first time meeting himself from another dimension." A girl said as she stepped up next to the different Jaune, she looked like Pyrrha but had an air of arrogance that Pyrrha would never have.

Ruby and Jaune looked at the two in shock.

"We're here to file a complaint." The different Jaune said.

Ruby and Jaune continued to stare at them.

"Hey other me." Another voice joined the conversation, it was a small girl who looked like a gruffer version of Ruby. "Hurry it up before I burn this place to the ground."

Ruby and Jaune now stared at all three of them.

"R-Ruby." Another voice, this one nervous and meek. "I think they're just surprised." It was a girl that looked like Weiss, but she had dull white hair, red eyes and was wearing two jackets.

"Relax." The gruffer Ruby said to the meek Weiss. "I usually don't have to burn places down. Usually. But this is the best way to get customer service. Trust me."

After a few minutes of silent staring at the four people, Ruby managed to speak. "Who are you?"

"Who we are does not matter, we're just here to file a complaint." The other Jaune said.

"And what's your complaint?" Jaune asked.

"Our reality hasn't been updated, and we're tired of waiting." The arrogant Pyrrha said.

"One moment." Ruby said, then she grabbed the Jaune next to her and spun them around so they weren't facing the other Jaune and his group. "What do we do?" She shouted in a whisper.

"Uh, we..." Jaune trailed off, before his face lit up. "The post-it note!" Then he turned around to the group. "What is the Title of..." Jaune trailed off again, then continued in an unsure tone. "Your reality?"

"It's [A Different Tale]." The different Jaune answered.

The Jaune behind the desk, sat down at his computer and opened a program where he typed the Title in. "Uh, the Notes say you've recently been considered to be updated, your previous chapters were just edited and will be out with a new chapter soon." Jaune told them what he saw.

"Thank you for your service." The different Jaune said with a bow, then he left with his group.

"That... was weird." Ruby said once they were gone.

"Crap!" Jaune shouted next to her.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I read some more of their notes, and apparently their reality is being stalled because ReeDur is having trouble picking a team leader. That Weiss and Jaune are tied for the position."

"What? Why would they be tied?"

"ReeDur is considering Weiss so she learns responsibly and gains some confidence, her skills include solving puzzles." Jaune read off the Notes. "And that Jaune is being considered because he's only been taught to follow, not lead, it would help him grow as a person, and his skills come from years of training."

"Sounds complicated." Ruby said as she went back to doodling.

"Yeah." Jaune said as he went back to Minesweeper. "We'll probably have to deal with more of ourselves from different realities."

"Yup."

Jaune and Ruby both sighed.

{Ch.1 End.}


End file.
